Harry Potter and the American Witch
by gryffinclaw7195
Summary: A new witch is at Hogwarts. R
1. Chapter 1: Dumbledore's News

Chapter 1: Dumbledore's News

As Harry walked into Dumbledore's office, he could tell by the look on the headmaster's face that he had news for Harry.

"Ah, Harry, I was wondering when you would show up. What took you so long to get here?" the headmaster asked. He probably already knew, but he asked Harry anyways.

"Sorry, Sir. Snape-"

"_Professor _Snape, Harry." Dumbledore reminded Harry with a stern look. Though Harry could tell that Dumbledore wasn't mad at him, he still felt intimidated by the headmaster.

"Sorry. Professor Snape kept me after class. He gave me detention. He claims that the potion I presented to him had one of Fred and George Weasley's potion exploding stones in it. I just brewed the potion wrong though. It was an accident though, sir," Harry said. After he said this, he realized how unlikely this story sounded.

"When is your detention with Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked, raising his white eyebrows.

"Tomorrow. Saturday, Sir," said Harry, wondering why Dumbledore was asking.

"Ah. Well, I think I will need to talk to Professor Snape about rescheduling your detention. I am going to the United States of America to fetch a bright young witch to bring back to Hogwarts to study here, and I would like you to come along, Harry," Dumbledore said, with a broad smile on his wrinkled face.

"But Sir, why do you need me to come-" Harry started, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"I will explain everything in time, Harry. In the meantime, we need to talk to professor Snape about rescheduling your detention," Dumbledore said, as he pulled out his wand. With one flick and a flash of black smoke, Severus Snape was standing in Dumbledore's office.

"You requested to see me, Albus?" Snape said coldly. He gave Harry a look of pure loathing.

"Yes I did, Severus, in regard to the detention you've given to our friend, Harry," Dumbledore said kindly, not seeming to notice the bitterness in Snape's low voice.

"Just like Potter to bring this matter to none other than the headmaster. Not willing to take responsibility for his little prank he pulled on me. So like his father…" Snape said with smirk on his face; clearly happy for an opportunity to insult James Potter.

"Now now, Severus, I called Harry in here, and he said his exploding potion was an accident. Now, I need you to reschedule his detention, which I don't think is fair for the boy, being that his exploding potion was an accident. However, if you insist on giving him detention, then at least reschedule his punishment for a different day,"

"And why should I do that, Albus?" Snape asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, Severus, I will be going to the United States of America tomorrow, and Harry is coming with me. I find it important that he comes with me, Severus," Dumbledore said kindly but firmly, clearly not taking no for an answer.

Snape looked from Dumbledore to Harry. "Alright. I shall change Potter's detention from this Saturday to next,"

Dumbledore beamed at Snape, and said, "Thank you so much, Severus. I will greatly appreciate Harry's company on my journey."

Snape nodded stiffly, and walked swiftly out of Dumbledore's office; his black robes billowing behind him.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "Can you be ready to leave at nine o' clock tomorrow morning?"

"Yes professor. Do I need to bring anything?" Harry asked.

"Not that I am aware of. If I think of anything I will let you know," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sir," harry said. He turned to leave the office, still wondering why Dumbledore was taking Harry with him.

Dumbledore must've sensed Harry's curiosity, and said, "I will explain what I can tomorrow,"

Harry turned his head to smile at Dumbledore, and walked back to the Gryffindor tower.


	2. Chapter 2: The American Witch

Chapter 2: The American Witch

A little before nine 'o clock, Harry arrived at the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. He said the password (chocolate frogs), and knocked on the office door.

"Enter," said Dumbledore's kind voice.

Harry entered the office, and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk; a smile on his face, and a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

"Harry, I'm glad that you can join me today. I don't believe I will regret having you with me," Dumbledore said.

"Sir, why exactly do you need me to come with you?" Harry asked.

_Dumbledore's a great wizard, he could do this task himself, couldn't he do this task without me? _Harry thought.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you some things about this matter. This witch we are picking up, Summer Davis, her parents are divorced. She has lived with her mother since she was two years old. Her mother just died of cancer about three days ago, and her father, who I know very well, wished that she would attend Hogwarts. Since her mother is now gone, it is time for her to go to Hogwarts. You will be her mentor, which is why I would like you to accompany me, Harry," Dumbledore said.

Harry was letting this all sink in. He had so many questions; who is her father? How did her mother die? Does she know she's a witch? If she does, how much magic does she know, if any at all?

Dumbledore must've sensed that Harry had a lot of questions on his mind. "Harry, I know you must be quite confused and that not everything I said has made sense to you. Summer does not know everything, wither. You, as her mentor, will find out as she does.

"Now, however, it is time to go to the United States. Hold on to my arm , Harry," Dumbledore said, holding out his arm.

Harry was confused. "But Sir, I thought you couldn't apperate at Hogwarts,"

"That's true. However, I have temporally lifted the spell. We are running a bit late," Dumbledore said, holding his arm out for Harry once again.

Harry took hold of it, and the next thing he knew, he felt the unpleasant sensation of apperating.

Harry had closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he saw that he was standing in the building of an apartment complex.

"Professor, which state are we in?" he asked Dumbledore.

"We, said Dumbledore, "are in Ohio. The city is Loveland."

Dumbledore stepped forward, and knocked on the door of apartment two hundred and four.

A girl opened the door. She was on the tall side, but also very filled. She had blonde hair, a bit below her shoulders, and had piercing green eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Harry Potter," said Dumbledore, motioning to Harry.

"You're from Hogwarts?" she asked. "I've heard of that… and are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," Harry said, a little embarrassed.

Before Summer could say anything, Dumbledore addressed her again.

"I am so sorry to hear about you loss Summer-"

Summer interrupted him, "How do you know my name?"

"Your father was a student of mine. Very bright, very brave. I hear you've got a ready mind and have taught yourself magic?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, I have. But why are you here?" she asked. Not rudely, just out of curiosity.

"It was your father's wish that when your mother's cancer had taken her life, you come and study at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, well it has always been a dream of mine to go to Hogwarts. Shall I pack my things?" Summer asked starting towards her bedroom.

"No need," Dumbledore said, and with a flick of his wand, a trunk appeared next to the three of them, and a cat about the size of Crookshanks, though black, appeared.

"Harry will be your mentor while you get used to Hogwarts. You'll do great, Summer. Shall we go then" Dumbledore asked, holding out an arm for Harry, and an arm for Summer.

The two of the grabbed on, and before either of them could say anything else, they had already apperated to Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts.


End file.
